


Lonely

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's surrounded by beings and yet, still lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

Goblins laughed all around him at his every joke. He could go anywhere in his kingdom, and his mere presence would be enough to make whichever of his people he found there cower beneath him. He was feared throughout all the lands for the power he wielded with seldom generosity, and yet, it wasn't enough.

Jareth bounced the baby boy he had most recently stolen on his leather-clad knee. His eyes met the tyke's as he admitted to himself only one simple truth. He was lonely. This baby would not resolve that problem, but the girl who was after him . . . Now she could, if only she had the good sense to love him as he deserved.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
